


Arise, My Love

by wingedwitch



Category: Smallville, Supernatural
Genre: Crossover, Crossover Pairing, F/M, Gen, Religious Themes & References
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-04-10
Updated: 2009-04-10
Packaged: 2017-10-12 19:01:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/128048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wingedwitch/pseuds/wingedwitch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lana has faith in Sam, even if he doesn't have faith in himself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Arise, My Love

**Author's Note:**

> _The deeper that sorrow carves into your being, the more joy you can contain._ \- Kahlil Gibran
> 
>  _Without change something sleeps inside us and seldom awakens. **The sleeper must awaken.**_ \- Frank Herbert
> 
> These two quotes prompted this work, which was also influenced by the Christian tradition of Good Friday and the religious themes of Supernatural Season 4.
> 
> Title pulled from a hymn.

Good Friday.

Growing up, she always wondered why someone would call it good. Messiah or carpenter, eternal God or mortal man, no one could deny the wisdom his teachings held. Even the Luthors, twisted as they were, recognized it. They clung to great wisdom as a tool, to gain an edge over those who stood in their way, and in her experience, Biblical references were common. How could anyone who admired the teachings of the man known as Jesus of Nazareth call his brutal torture and horrifyingly painful death _good_?

Of course, she'd learned a lot since then.

After everything that she'd been through as a resident of Smallville, she had come to believe there was something out there, something bigger that she couldn't see. Not many in Smallville or in Metropolis seemed to share them, so she kept them to herself. Now she knew at least some of those beings were real, and it helped stretch her faith in others. If there were demons, if there were _angels_ , then there must be a God, and if this God was the one she thought he was, he held destiny in his hands.

She knew now that there was a purpose for suffering. In her heart, she believed that she was destined to meet Sam Winchester, and that all the things she'd experienced, all the things she'd suffered through were meant to shape her, to prepare her for what was going to happen next. If not for her parents' death, her short-lived vampiric meteor infection, even her forced marriage to Lex and all the ways he'd violated her, she wouldn't be who she was today. It was who she _needed_ to be.

 _I'm not training you to be like someone else_ , Carter had told her. _I'm training you to be Lana Lang, to rise from the ashes of your previous life, stronger, more powerful. **Fearless.**_

From ashes, darkness and death rose strength, hope and faith. Maybe Sam wouldn't make the right choices. Maybe all his fears would come to pass and he would fall into that dark abyss he knew he was walking toward, even darker than the place she'd found herself just over a year ago. But she wasn't going anywhere. She believed in him. If he went there, he would come back again. She had faith that he, too, would rise.


End file.
